An Unexpected Love
by McLoViNrOcKsYoUrSoCkS
Summary: When Kakashi sees an unfamiliar face at the library it seems as if its love at first sight.


**An Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 1: The Butterflies**

It was starting to sprinkle outside I didn't even realize it until I looked out of the window. I hope it doesn't start to rain real heavy cause I have to go to the library later.

"Agh! I really do want to see if they have any new editions to Make out paradise." (pervy smile grows big on kakashi's face)

Maybe I'll stop by the library later and check it out, thought Kakashi.

Kakashi was on his way to work when suddenly he saw someone entering the library doors. He never had seen this person at the library before. (cause he goes there like everyday just to look at pervy books)hehe Kakashi decided to skip work and see what was going on.

When he entered the library he saw a man with a sticker that said 'Hello I'm Iruka Umino'. The very handsome man greeted Kakashi with a warm smile and a friendly handshake. Kakashi just couldn't take his eyes off him. He didn't understand these feelings that were growing in him. He didn't know what to say so he just smiled.

Then, Kakashi had pulled him self together and got a lot of confidence and said, "Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Welcome to the Library! Is this the first time you've been here?"

Kakashi was thinking to himself, I come here all the time just to read some books; maybe it won't hurt to say that it's my first time.

"Yes, it's my first time! Would you help me find the Make Out Paradise series? If you don't mind." said Kakashi with a big, hopeful smile.

"Of course! It's my first day working here so, maybe you could help me when you visit the library. That'll be fun! You could be my first friend here at the library. YEAH!!!

"Haha! I would love that! Maybe we could go out for coffee when your not working or a day when your off from work?"

"I'll consider the thought. it depends when it's a good time, cause I'm moving into my new apartment and it's going to be a lot of work. But I would love too. Huh? Well I have to go since it's my first time here their going to show me around the library. Well see you later Mr. Hatake."

"Ummm… please call me Kakashi or whatever you like, Iruka. And have a nice day and good luck with your job. Bye Iruka!"

When Kakashi finished his sentence he realized that Iruka was running to his boss and waving bye to Kakashi. When Kakashi saw this, he saw that same warm smile that set off those butterflies in his stomach. Kakashi just smiled and headed for work

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mamma Mia's Coffee Shop**

* * *

After 4 hours of work Kakashi came home loosened his tie, threw it on the floor of his bedroom, kicked off his shoes, and got in his pajamas. He laid on his bed thinking about why he got butterflies in his stomach and suddenly a beautiful face appeared in his thought and it was Iruka's. He missed him even though he barely knew him. It seems like if he knew him like a close friend 'I just want to see him' thought Kakashi. 'I got an idea maybe I could call him and see if he wants to go out for coffee.'

So, Kakashi ran out of bed and ran straight for the phone book. When he got it he opened it straight for Umino, he found his number and dialed it on the phone as quickly as possible. He heard the dial tone…

"Hello?"

"Hey, Iruka!" 'Why is my heart beating so fast and why am I shaky?'

"Oh, hey Kakashi! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for coffee."

"Ummm… sure I would love too! Where would we meet?"

"We would meet at Mamma Mia's Coffee Shop. It has really good cappuccinos and desserts."

"Ooh, sounds very good! Can't wait! Ok, I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. Bye."

"Ok, I'll be there waiting for you! Bye."

CLICK.

Kakashi hurried and got dressed and headed straight for the coffee shop. He was so excited to see him and finally got some time to spend with him. When he reached the coffee shop, he suddenly got nervous and when he saw Iruka walking on the sidewalk he hurried to open the door for him.

"Hey Iruka! Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"Yeah, well let's go inside and go eat yummy desserts and coffee!"

"Ok, let's go then!"

Kakashi and Iruka were having a good conversation going on. Other than talking about relationships (which Kakashi brought up) Iruka was looking forward in finding a relationship with someone here in the village. But during the conversation Iruka brought up heartbreaks and Iruka did not want to ever be heartbroken ever. But, in Kakashi's mind he was thinking that if he was with him he would never have to worry about that because he would never do that to him. Kakashi realized that he was falling in love with him, he loved Iruka and that was final. Kakashi really wanted to explain his feelings but, he didn't know if Iruka felt the same way like Kakashi did.

When it was time to go home Kakashi gave Iruka a big hug and asked Iruka if he could walk him home. In Iruka's mind he wanted him to and he said yes. So, on the walk home Kakashi reached for Iruka's hand and all the way to Iruka's house they held hands. Kakashi was thinking that maybe their was hope in his fantasy. When they reached Iruka's house, Iruka asked Kakashi if he would like to stay and watch a movie with him. Kakashi (of course) said yes and they watched 'In the Land of Women' ( which is really ain't a good movie for them to watch but I love this movie) and ending up they both fell asleep on the couch while watching the movie. While they slept time went by and night was becoming day, when the sun rose the rays came through the window and woke them up.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Starts to Grow**

* * *

After that day when Iruka and I spent together I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I just want him all to myself I want him here with me everyday, but I don't want to be a like a stalker or obsessed with him. It's just that I'm starting to love him more and more everyday. It's uncontrollable I just want to be with him forever.( so dramatic but I was in the mood)

The next day.

"Hey Kakashi, I think we fell asleep during the movie. Haha, that's funny just thinking about it. Well I see you after work, umm... are you going to stay here?"

"Ummm… Iruka I want to stay here if you don't mind." I want to be with you forever. I just can't put it in a sentence and I don't have the confidence to tell you.

"Yea!!! I love to have company over! Well just wait for me here until 3:00 o' clock and we'll go out for supper later, my treat!"

"Ok I'll be here."

While Iruka was working at the library, Kakashi was wondering around the apartment and he found Iruka's room. Time passed and Kakashi sat in his room all day well, until Iruka came home. Iruka came in without Kakashi knowing and scared Kakashi.

"Oh hey Iruka!" said a surprised Kakashi.

"What are you doing in my room?" said a curious Iruka.

Kakashi just pulled Iruka into his arms and hugged him and said," Iruka, I've been wanting` to tell you this but, I just didn't know

how to put this." And Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and gave him a passionate kiss that he always wanted to do for a long time. Iruka's heart was beating really fast against my chest. I was just overwhelmed when Iruka looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and he whispered 'I love you'.

Kakashi said," I love you, always!" in a whisper tone.

Iruka pulled Kakashi onto his bed and started to kiss him all over. Kakashi pulled Iruka real close to him that he would not escape his cupid chokehold Kakashi started to take off Iruka's clothes and kiss every single inch of his body.

"Kakashi I don't want this I want more from you and take off that damn mask!"

Once I saw his face it was the most beautiful face I've ever seen in my whole life. But, lucky me I have him all to myself. *snicker*

"Iruka stop staring and help me!" Kakashi said with a playful smile.

"Oh I certainly will!" said Iruka blushing.

And with those words said…they got it on.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:This is my first yaoi ever and I will write a sequel later on. So I hope whoever's reading this likes it and reviews. Well its my first KakaIruk so it may suck but I don't know. Well I'm just going to quit writing this awkward note… so yeah.

~McLoViNrOcKsYoUrSoCkS!!!

* * *


End file.
